Friday Night Smackdown
WWE SmackDown (also advertised as WWE Friday Night SmackDown) is a professional wrestling television program that currently airs on the USA Network in the United States and originally debuted in August 2005. From its launch in 1999, SmackDown broadcast on Thursday nights, but on September 9, 2005, the show moved to Friday nights; before moving to Saturday nights in 2013. The show originally debuted in the United States on the UPN television network on April 29, 1999, but after the merger of UPN and the WB, SmackDown began airing on The CW in 2006. The show remained on the CW network for two years until it was moved to MyNetworkTV in October 2008. SmackDown moved to Syfy on October 1, 2010 before moving to the USA Network in 2016. Since its first episode, WWE SmackDown has been broadcast from 162 different arenas, in 147 cities and towns, in seven different nations (the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Iraq in 2006 and 2007 for specials Tribute to the Troops, Japan in 2005, Italy in 2007, and Mexico in 2011). Due to time differences, SmackDown premieres a few hours earlier in Ireland and the UK and a day earlier in Australia, Singapore, and Philippines than the United States. WWE SmackDown also airs on a three week tape delay in South Africa on private broadcaster e.tv, on Wednesdays at 8.30pm. Show history 2005–2010 Coming Soon 2010–2015 Coming Soon 2016–present Coming Soon Production From October 26, 2012, WWE SmackDown began using "Born 2 Run" by 7Lions as its theme song. Prior to that date, SmackDown opened with "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day while "Hangman" by Rev Theory served as the secondary theme song. Upon SmackDown's debut on Syfy it replaced the previous theme song "Let it Roll" by Divide the Day. In 2015, "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue became the new theme song for Smackdown and it lasted for two years. Beginning in February 2017, "Take a Chance" by CFO$ became the new theme song for Smackdown. WWE tapes SmackDown on Tuesday evenings to air Friday evenings on Syfy the same week. However, SmackDown has aired occasional live specials on Tuesday nights (which are then replayed in its usual Friday night time slot as well). The show began broadcasting in HD beginning with the January 25, 2008 edition of SmackDown, where a new set (which became universal for all WWE weekly programming) debuted. Following the first broadcast in HD, the exclamation mark used since the show's inception disappeared from all references pertaining to "SmackDown", including the official logo, which resembles the 2001-08 logo but with a darker blue scheme. Beginning on August 4, 2016, Smackdown debuted a brand new logo. From September 21-October 26, 2012, WWE worked in conjunction with Susan G. Komen for the Cure to raise awareness for breast cancer by adorning the SmackDown set with pink ribbons and a special pink middle-rope in the ring. On air personalities The show features various on-air personalities including the wrestlers themselves, ring announcers, commentators and on-screen authority figures. Smackdown also has had various recurring on-air segments hosted by members of the roster. Champions Authority figures